


Merry Christmas, Londo!

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo gets a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Londo!

**Author's Note:**

> 12 of 31

Londo found a small box outside his door. It was wrapped with shiny paper and tied with a pretty red ribbon. He knew immediately that G’kar had sent him a bomb wrapped in an appealing package. 

Didn’t that sound just like a Narn? 

He took the package into his quarters and set it in the corner. He’d have Vir see what kind of bomb it was. 

He kept looking at it and finally he approached it cautiously. He picked it up. It didn’t make any noises. 

The note attached said “Merry Christmas!”

What madness was this Christmas? Vir would know!


End file.
